heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mt. Wyvern
Mt. Wyvern is the third largest mountain in the world, located in the United Kingdom of Europe. Mt. Wyvern hails at 28,558 ft, extending above the clouds. This is also a rp and battle zone that you may partake in. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 *Battle Slot 3 *Battle Slot 4 *Battle Slot 5 *Battle Slot 6 Battle Zone RP Zone Shinkai would end up here during his training, trying to get further in his Energy Manipulation. Ahead in the distance a strangely dressed man in yellow and black is seen flying in the air, some form of electricty shooting out of him keeping him afloat. He appears to be firing lightning at nearby rock formations doing damage to them. "Oooo, someone new. Maybe I can make a friend..." Shinkai says firing off an Energy Wave at him. "...or not." Dark Thunder notices the energy wave headed towards him and he absorbs it and redirects it a lot stronger at a boulder blowing it up. "Heheh. Now who might you be, friend?" He says in a bit of a raspy voice as he turns to face Shinkai "You certainly aren't any ordinary person. Neither am I." "Oh, you like that? Cool! I'm Shinkai, who the hell are you?" he says heading over, using his energy manipulation to boost over there. Dark Thunder looks down on him "My real name is unimportant Shinkai. You may call me Dark Thunder. For obvious reasons of course." He lowers himself to the ground "So who are you exactly Shinkai? What's your story? From what I've found everyone... like us. Has a story to tell." He says in a rather grim voice. "Pft, you don't want to know all that. It'd probably bore you half to death, not that I'd have a problem with it." Shinkai says. "hmm perhaps." Dark Thunder says "Everyone has a long story and all of them are filled with misery somewhere along the road caused by factors they had no sway over. My story was filled with it. I would like to put an end to these sad stories my friend. I should hope you will endeavour to do so as well." It's hard to tell but you think he's smiling "That's why I am here. To train. So I can one day aid the world much more than any man has every done before." "Cool, you go out there and fix the world. I don't care as long as I can still do what I want." Shinkai said smashing a rock. "I doubt that will be the case Shinkai, the world will need rules so that people don't get hurt anymore. But worry not. You can continue smashing rocks depending on who's rock it is and how much it means to them." He laughs. "Ah yes. You certainly seem like a free spirit my friend, I hope the world is kind to you. I will do my best to make sure it stays that way." He fires lightning at a near by rock smashing it "One way or another." "I appreciate it." Shinkai says holding his hand out for a handshake. "If you don't mind me asking, but what do you plan to do once you own the world? Besides fix it of course." Thunder shakes his hand "I shall make sure it stays fix... and who knows perhaps there are other corrupted worlds out there that need my intervention. Perhaps I will spread out and save the universe from itself." He laughs "But that'll be a long way off yet friend. First I need to work on the one we have here." He appears to be smiling sort of you can't really tell but you think it is. "So what do you want friend? Just freedom? Or something more?" "Well I already got revenge, so I guess the next best thing would something more." Shinkai says smirking, enjoying where this is going. "Perhaps I could be the one to give you something more my friend. Join my cause. The world needs protection from itself and the more allies I have the faster it can be saved. I shall aid you in any issues you may have so long as you aid me in my endeavours friend." He holds out his hand "Would you like to save the world Shinkai?" "Well I always wanted to play the role of hero." Shinkai says grabing his hand. "I'll join you, it'll be fun." "This will let you go down in history as one of the greatest heroes to ever live my friend. We will always be remembered as the saviours of the Earth." He lets go of his hand "It will definitely be fun friend... Yes definitely." He says somewhat ominously though it's hard to notice or put your finger on. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Battle Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Battle Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Battle Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Battle Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:United Kingdom Category:Mountain